Living Fantasy
by 20-guilty-pleasures
Summary: Never in his wildest dreams had Snape believed that he would end up in bed with the object of all his fantasies; Lily Evans. But now that he was, he had no intentions of wasting the oppourtunity. WARNING: this contains a very sour lemon, but a juicy one…


Alright, this is very, very smutty and Snape-centric... and I am by no means a Snape/Lily shipper, but this plot bunny was stuck in my head so I _had_ to get it out there!

And I'm actually pretty happy with the result =]

* * *

Never in Snape's wildest dreams had he ever believed that he would end up in bed with the only person alive who'd ever had a claim on his heart; Lily Evans.

In some of his darker fantasies, the ones which had taken place behind closed, magically re-enforced and sound proofed curtains, sure. He and "Lily" had had lots of fun there, but the Lily who was in his arms now meant much more than that one. She was real, for one thing, and she was much less scantily clothed. Of course, Snape didn't plan on letting that last too long.

He rolled over on the bed so that he was on top, then leaned in so that his lips grazed Lily's pink ear as he whispered, "God, I love you, Lils"

She giggled, "I love you too. That's why you're in my bed you dolt."

"Do you really love me?"

Here Lily looked confused, "Of course I do, -"

But Snape cut her off, tracing hot wet kisses down her neck, "Good, then say it again."

The redhead closed her eyes in bliss as his kisses veered towards the neckline of he shirt, "I love you…" she breathed softly.

Snape's own eyes closed momentarily, basking in the wonderful feeling her words gave him; he'd been waiting to hear them since he was ten years old, and recently, he'd started to believe that he never would.

Just then, he felt Lily begin to unbutton his shirt, and as she did, she made a small movement beneath him to give her hands better access to his buttons. It wasn't until she moved and her leg rubbed against his manhood that Snape realized how truly turned on he was. Purely on instinct, he began to grind his hips on hers, and when she realized what he wanted, she spread her legs wider for easy access.

The delicious friction made Snape moan carnally and force himself against her even harder, desperate for more. At the same time, he furiously began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her plain white bra and beautiful breasts. He just looked at her, in awe for a moment, and then he saw her shake with a giggle. Tangling her fingers in his dark hair, she pulled his face down to them, and he covered them with furious kisses. He nipped and licked, slipping his tongue beneath the white cotton of her bra and making her sigh… But it wasn't enough.

Hands practically shaking, he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. But he couldn't get the damned thing to open…

After what seemed like an eternity of struggling with the tiny clasp, it was finally off and flung aside. Snape could see from how taut her breasts were that Lily was as turned on as he was, so he leaned down and began kissing her softly. He let his tongue circle around and around her, teasing her with his warm breath but never venturing where she wanted him to go.

She moaned loudly, and thrust her hips into his to egg him on, but it wasn't until she begged and pleaded for it that Snape took the entire hard nipple into his mouth and sucked it tenderly, swirling his hot tongue and allowing his teeth to gently graze where Lily was the most tender. And he was not disappointed; she let out a desperate groan and began writhing beneath him, driving him completely mad. He switched to her other breast eagerly, tweaking the one he'd abandoned with his hand, and then he almost froze as he felt her hand start to slide down from his hair to his chest, then to his stomach and even further down.

Snape shivered uncontrollably as he realized what her intentions were, and teased her nipples harder as her finger approached the base of his core. Keeping his mouth locked around her, he looked up to meet her emerald eyes. And she winked.

The next thing Snape knew, he was slamming his eyes shut and moaning her name into her breast with a need he had never felt before; she was running her finger slowly up and down his cock through his pants. Then she'd rest a moment to coddle his tip, and slide her finger back up again…

"_Oh_ Merlin…"

He moaned as he felt her squeeze him slightly and heard her sultry voice waft over to him as if from another world, "Want some more?"

Unable to make a sound, Snape pressed himself into her hand and rocked side to side; he needed relief. Lily only laughed.

Finally, Lily took pity on him, and rolled over so that she was on top of him. Then, oh so slowly, she began to unfasten his pants, and pull down his boxers…

Snape hadn't felt the draft in the room until that moment. Suddenly, though, the draft didn't matter because Lily had lowered her mouth to him, and he could feel her warm breath caressing his cock… _Merlin_ he was rock hard.

But she didn't move. She just let her soft lips hover less than a centimeter above his erection and breathed hot, damp air on him.

"Lily… _please_." Snape pleaded with her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"Alright, fine. Here you go." She whispered softly, and then she finally made contact by giving his cock a sweet kiss. The contact made Snape's member twitch, and made him growl in a way that aroused Lily like no other sound could.

In the next moment, Snape felt positive that he knew what heaven was. Heaven was having Lily Evans's mouth on your cock, slowly sucking and teasing, her tongue rotating around you and her dark red hair spilling over and tickling your side. Then she sucked harder and faster, lightly touching his base with her fingers and pumping the rest of him with her tongue at exactly the right moments…

"Lily, _oh_, I'm gonna come."

Understanding, she gave him a last lingering lick along from tip to base, completely testing his will power and self discipline, and straddled him. Snape felt almost unsure for a moment then; he'd never been with a girl like this before, and didn't know if she wanted him like he wanted her. But then she grasped his throbbing cock and let him slide into her slick folds, and Snape allowed his body, not his thoughts, to guide his movements.

He started thrusting into her with a slow penetrating steadiness, and Lily groaned with pleasure, allowing her head to fall forewords onto his shoulder. Wanting to have her underneath him again, Snape rolled over, never pulling out or stopping his pace. Finally unable to contain himself, he started to speed up and grasped her nipples in his rough hands. He squeezed and kneaded them in time with their thrusts, and Lily went wild. Her fingers found his hair again, then she dragged them down, allowing her nails to rake the delicate skin at the back of his neck.

And then all hell broke lose. Completely blinded by lust and desire, Snape tangled his own hands in her blood red hair and smashed his lips down on hers for another searing kiss. They began to pulse faster and faster with each other, and his tongue plundered her mouth. His hands slid back down to where they'd been before, and pinched and teased her nipples as their thrusts became faster and more erratic.

"_Oh,_ god… _Lily._"

"Squeeze me harder… _never_ stop…"

They went faster and faster, harder and harder, until Snape felt his insides explode with ecstasy. His vision blurred, the world stopped and his speed spilled into her to the sound of her screaming into his mouth.

And_ oh_, what a feeling… _why_ had he never done this before?

For a moment after the aftershock and after they had finished panting, they lay in each other's arms, warm and comfortable.

Then Lily opened her perfect mouth and said four words which ruined everything; "I love you, James."

_Damn._ Damn that _bloody_ Potter, and damn her.

Until Lily had spoken, Snape had almost succeeded in forgetting that the situation he was in was not real; it was all a lie. Until she had spoken Snape had almost succeeded in forgetting that she did not and never would love him.

So, without a word, he got out of the bed, picked up his wand from the bedside table and cast a quick but powerful freezing charm on the unarmed witch. Then he dressed himself, and checked the room's clock; he still had about ten minutes in Potter's body.

Turning back to Lily, he kissed her gently on the lips for the last time, and obliviated her. Then he turned and hurried out of the room towards the nearest boys' lavatory to transform. His freezing charm on Lily would wear off in about fifteen minutes, and by then he'd be back in the dungeons and he'd be Severus Snape again.

As he walked, Snape couldn't help but wonder if the months he'd spent planning for this evening had been worth it, if his fifteen minutes in bed with Lily been worth the hours spent in a broom cupboard brewing the polyjuice potion, the planning put into making sure James wouldn't find them and ingesting one of the boy's filthy hairs.

And then, Snape remembered the moans Lily had made when she was beneath him and smirked to himself; _of course_ it had been bloody worth it.

* * *

Wow, do I ever feel guilty after writing that... and oddly aroused at the same time. I'm sad aren't I? Either way, hope you enjoyed that and thanks for reading!


End file.
